lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Fáolain Darroch
Biography Fáolain Dearg Darroch is a wandering half-elf bard, and native to The Opal Shore. He spends most of his time traveling between the southern cities and villages of Lancerus. It is said his house stands somewhere on the northern edge of Daggerwood. Rumors also suggest that he is one of few Arn natives to have traveled to both Soa, and across the harsh desert sands of The Wastes into the eastern relams, and to have returned. He is said to have long, flowing locks of copper hair, and one of the more full beards seen from a half-elf. Usually dressed in little more than a kilt, vest, and sandals, he prefers comfort over modesty. A mark resembling a wolf can be seen covering his chest, most likely an homage to the god Lúporum, whom he claims to have met in his travels. Though relatively inexperienced as a fighter, Faolain has shown to possess skill in areas of the arts, such as "skin marking" as he likes to call it. There are many citizens of Lancerus who bare his marks upon their bodies, and for the right price, it is possible for one to be amongst them. He is also said to be proficient in singing, poetry, and a slew of musical instruments, all of which he uses to entertain patrons of taverns near and far with stories of his travels, and the timeless legends of Lancerus. His interests include art, music, pipe tobacco, and "grog as dark as the god Lúporum's eyes". Authored Works Faolain has written many songs throughout his life, covering various subjects from old legends, to remembered dreams, to heartbreak, to hangovers. The following is a growing list of his currently documented works. Ode to The Vanessi "Neither song, poem, nor note shall escape my throat without first a thanks to The Vanessi. '' For by their hand, evermore, through Lancerus, from shore to shore, the magic of their music still does bless me."'' ￼Nerila's Song ￼"So many words within my heart; I feel I won't know where to start; so Seven help me, please; ￼For when you walk into my mind; even simple words are hard to find; A''ll thoughts but you escape me, it seems;'' So I spill my soul through these strings; ￼as you, my only, taught me to do; And I hope beyond hope tomorrow brings; a''nother perfect day;'' o''n the docks of the Opal shore with you;'' Since that day so long ago; you came into my life, you know; I've always held you so dear; A child of five but still I knew; if nothing else I needed you; Yours is the only voice I hear. So I spill my soul through these strings; ￼as you, my only, taught me to do; And I hope beyond hope tomorrow brings; a''nother perfect day;'' o''n the docks of the Opal shore with you;'' Years came to pass, and with them, too; so did swell my love for you; And with each day, I find it growing still; And in the times to come, I know; that where you are is where I'll go; No path to you could ever break my will; So I spill my soul through these strings; ￼as you, my only, taught me to do; And I hope beyond hope tomorrow brings; a''nother perfect day;'' o''n the docks of the Opal shore with you;'' o''n the docks of the Opal shore with you;'' o''n the docks of the Opal shore with you;"'' = = Category:Biographies